


Markiplier x Reader: Little Biscuit

by KingOfHearts709



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, preg!reader, stories, vanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything can be handled if you care about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Reader: Little Biscuit

**Author's Note:**

> DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HAD TO PREVENT MYSELF FROM MAKING THIS SAD?  
> The answer is a lot. A lot.  
> A LOT.  
> This was a commisson from DA. xoxo

"So... We're actually doing this?" Mark asked you. You nodded.  
"I'm pretty positive, Mark," you laughed. His smile grew almost larger than you thought it could ever be as he hugged you. He squeezed you tight at first, but then let you go.  
"Sorry," he chuckled. "But wow! A baby! A little Markiplier baby!"  
"Yes, a little Markiplier baby," you laughed. You kissed Mark on the cheek. "Aren't I lucky?"  
"Hey, I promise that you're the luckiest person in my world."  
The next few weeks were relatively mellow. Mark insisted on helping you wherever you went, especially when you went out of the house.  
"I'm not that pregnant," you said as you grabbed a grocery bag.  
"But that's got a big ice cream container in it," Mark replied, grabbing it. "And I know you'll be upset if you drop it, and I know how much you love your Mint n' Chip." You laughed, turning back.  
"Alright, Mr. Man," you said, grabbing a lighter bag. "I'll carry the bread." Mark smiled.  
A few more months and you were definitely showing. You had to wear bigger shirts, some of which were Mark's.  
"Oh, I think they're moving a little," you said from the couch, holding your stomach.  
"Yeah," Mark said as he sat down with a bag of chips. He smiled a little. "Ooh! What if we have them listen to music?" You laughed.  
"Alright. What albums do we have?" Mark held up a finger and jogged off somewhere, probably to dig up your old albums from the closet. When he came back, he brandished a box of all your music, ranging from Motley Crew to Weird Al Yankovic. “Wow, I forgot I had so much music,” you said, looking through them. Mark dug through as well before he laughed and held up your first album you had bought with your own money.  
“Yes,” he said.  
“No,” you laughed, shaking your head. Mark laughed, nodding his head.  
“Yes, yes.”  
“No, no. I haven’t listened to that in years and I don’t think I can handle the nostalgia.”  
“(YN). What do I always say?”  
“Home is where the pants aren’t?”  
“No,” he laughed. “What have I said since I met you?”  
“Anything can be handled as long as you care about it.” You looked down at your stomach.  
“Which is exactly the reason why I know I can handle our kid,” Mark smiled, “because I know I care about them.”  
“Alright, Mark,” you said, opening the case. “You’ve convinced me. Put it in and let’s see how it goes.” Mark grinned most likely like how the child you bore would and brought the CD player over to where your stomach was, putting in the CD and closing it, pressing play.  
The sound of some ridiculous song made by Smosh played, filling the room with their voices. Ian And Anthony said, as you were friends with them, that they were getting married soon. Good for them, you thought.  
You nodded your head to the music and you felt your belly move.  
“Oh, my God,” you laughed. “They like those two dorks’ voices.”  
“I told you,” Mark said, leaning down to your stomach. “You’re going to have so much fun with mommy and daddy, aren’t you? And we’re going to listen to this stuff everyday, and daddy’s going to dance around and mommy’s going to yell at him because he probably knocked something over in the process.”  
“Mark!” you giggled. “Don’t give the kid ideas.”  
“Hey, it’s just precaution,” Mark laughed, sitting up and kissing you on the cheek. “I’m going to love our kid. I don’t even care if they decide they want to be someone else, I will love them so much.” Mark laughed. “Who am I kidding, I love them already.”  
Another six (actually, it was more like seven) months, Mark was holding your hand, you were in labour for a good long while, though you couldn’t be sure how long you were in labour because of how bad it hurt.  
Another few days and you had your little kid taken care of. Another week and you had fully accommodated to them. They were born female, but you thought that, until they decided what they wanted to be, you wouldn’t decide for them.  
“Aw, there’s my little biscuit!” Mark said as he saw you feeding your kid with the bottle. “They’re still doing the bottle, huh?”  
“Yeah,” you laughed. “Hey, they seem to like the bottle more anyways.”  
“Well, as long as they’re happy, I’m happy.” The little baby looked up at their father, then made a happy noise. “Oh, hello, my other little biscuit!” He smiled, and as you watched him smile fondly, you thought that you couldn’t wish for anything better in life but to be right there next to Mark in this adventure.

Extended Ending  
“So, what story tonight, kiddo?” Mark asked your little kid, who was six by now.  
“Uhm...,” they said, then paused before lighting up and saying, “Do the one about the guy who made it through the big maze!”  
“Ah, you want to hear the Vanish story again!” Mark sighed and comically rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know, it’s really scary...”  
“I want to hear it again!” the kid said, jumping up and down on their bed.  
“Okay, okay,” Mark held up his hands, “So, once upon a time, there was a man...”  
You heard noise coming from the other room.  
“Must be telling that kid another story again,” you chuckled, standing up and walking over to listen.  
“And, suddenly, the monster jumped out!” Mark said in his usual story voice. “The man screamed really high and ran away, where he hid in a tunnel. And do you know what happened next?”  
“The man escaped!” your kid yelled.  
“Exactly! He escaped the scary maze, where he ventured off into distant lands, ready to take on anything.” Mark laughed. “The end.” Mark stood up from the chair he sat in. “I’ll see you bright and early in the morning to tickle you.”  
“No, dad!” they giggled, covering themselves up with their blankets. You laughed as they snuggled into bed and Mark turned off the light.  
“Nice story, Mark,” you said as he gave you a peck on the lips. “What story was that one?”  
“The story where I got so mad that once I finished the game, I swore never to play it again,” Mark said.  
“I heard they’re coming out with another one.” Mark stopped in his tracks and, without turning, tilted his head.  
“Are you kidding me?” he asked, genuinely concerned.  
“Nope.” Mark sighed and dropped his arms to the side.  
“Now that you’ve said that, I have to play it.”  
“Don’t worry,” you walked up to him, “I bet afterwards you’ll have plenty of stories to tell our kid.”  
“And how many to I tell to you?” You laughed.  
“Oh, don’t worry, because I’ll be in them.”


End file.
